


Sleepless In Avengers Tower

by Bitchsince1976



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchsince1976/pseuds/Bitchsince1976
Summary: "I can hear you thinking from over there." Steve said. Looking her up and down, longer than a friend should have. "Are you going to join me?""You stole my idea." Darcy replied, a little disappointed that she didn't make him jump or even flinch.""And, you stole my shirt." He countered. Liking the way the navy blue T-shirt, with his shield printed on it fits her.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Steve Rogers, Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	Sleepless In Avengers Tower

**Author's Note:**

> This story from an account I had on fanfiction.net. It's an old account from 2012 that I forgot I had. Seriously, after finding A03 I stopped posting on ff.net
> 
> The original title was 2a.m. On A Saturday. I made a few changes and the new title is a better fit.
> 
>   
> I refuse to acknowledge Infinity War and End Game. They do not exist in my MCU fanfictions.

Weekends were something Darcy looked forward to. Two days all to herself. No taking care of two workaholic scientists (Jane and Bruce), getting them to take breaks from their research for important things like eating and sleeping.

Two days off from being a handler/personal assistant to a genius billionaire. Keeping Tony Stark on schedule, and talking him out of doing stupid shit isn't always easy. It's something she admires about Pepper.

Darcy turned her head, and looked at her alarm clock. The red numbers showed that it was 5:00a.m. Realizing that sleep wasn't coming anytime soon she got out of bed, and walked out of her apartment at Avengers Tower.

Maybe roaming the halls, or a few rounds with a punching bag would tire her out. Steve was teaching her how to box, and she could use the practice. Instead, she opted to go to the common room and watch a movie on the big screen TV. However, someone had stolen her idea.

Steve was sitting on the black leather sectional couch, flipping through the channels. He was wearing dark blue flannel pajama bottoms, and a white T-shirt. Darcy briefly wondered if he owned any shirts that didn't mold to his body, not that it wasn't a good look for him.

"I can hear you thinking from over there." Steve said. Looking her up and down, longer than a friend should have. "Are you going to join me?"

"You stole my idea." Darcy replied, a little disappointed that she didn't make him jump or even flinch."

"And, you stole my shirt." He countered. Liking the way the navy blue T-shirt, with his shield printed on it fits her.

Darcy noticed how his eyes stayed on her, as she walked over to the couch. She sat an arm's length away from him. Trying not to let the mixture of soap, and something uniquely Steve consume her.

"It's not your shirt anymore. You threw it away, when Tony gave it to you as a joke. Sorry, takers keepers."

"Looks better on you anyway." Darcy was sure he didn't mean to say that out loud. She was glad that the only light was from the TV. Otherwise, he would see her blushing.

"Either you're finally making a move on me," She said. "Or, you're overtired."

"Slept for seventy years Darce," Steve replied, turning his head and looking at her. "I think I had my fill."

"So, 1945 is the reason you're wide awake this early on a Saturday morning?" It was more of a statement, than a question.

"Was it a nightmare or memories?" She asked gently, cupping his cheek with her right hand. Noticing how he looked tired and a little sad, regardless of what he said. "Apparently, destroying punching bags didn't help." 

Darcy removed her hand from his cheek, and traced the line between his eyebrows with her right pointer finger. "That tension line between your eyebrows is still there." Steve closed his eyes at the small, simple yet comforting touch. " You know that I won't force you to talk, but you're not alone.

Steve opened his eyes, when he felt her move away. Darcy was standing in front of him. He watched silently as she grabbed the remote out of his hand, and moved to other end of the couch. 

"I said that I wouldn't force you to talk," She explained, as she changed the channel. "Not that I was going to leave you."

Steve wanted to sit next to her, but she obviously wanted some space. He thought he had offended her, with his tendency to guard himself emotionally. Afraid that his happiness would leave him at any moment, along with the people he cared about. 

He hoped that Darcy wasn't just acting like it didn't bother her. He needed to have some kind of confirmation, that she meant what she said. And, that he wasn't ruining their friendship or the chance of something more.

"We've only been friends for five months," Steve replied, hoping his voice didn't show any signs of what he was feeling. Watching as she flipped through the channels, until stopping on a boring infomercial. "How can you read me so well?"

"You're one of my best friends, Steve. Just don't tell Jane, she might think I'm trying to replace her." She joked, and Steve felt relieved and smiled. "Which will only result in jealousy, and lead to a fight between you two for best friend's rights. Now, lie down and put your head on my lap."

"What?" He asked confused but curious.

"Just do it, Steve." Darcy ordered, patting her lap. The couch was long enough for Steve to stretch out comfortably. He was on his back, his hands resting on his stomach.

"So, you're my psychiatrist now?" He asked sarcastically, staring up at her.

"Very funny," She replied. "Roll over on your side, facing the television." Steve willingly obeyed. His right arm was wrapped behind Darcy's back, hand resting on her right hip. His left arm hanging off the couch and head on her lap.

"Now what?"

"Nothing, my legs were just cold. I don't have a blanket, and you're warm. So, I improvised."

"If you were wearing pajama pants, instead of shorts you wouldn't be." Darcy was glad she had shaved, because Steve slowly ran his hand up her right leg. Leaving a trail of warmth behind, followed by goosebumps seconds later. Then, moved his hand and gave her other leg the same treatment.

"Stop being a smart ass, and relax." She said, her hands resting on the back on his neck. "Damn, your neck is as stiff as a board. You're lucky that I like you, and willing to give you a small massage."

"I am lucky." Steve replied honestly, making her smile.

There was a comfortable moment of silence between them. She massaged from the base of his neck into his hair, her fingernails gently scraping his scalp. Steve tried to stifle his moans, while Darcy pretended not to hear them. Something that was easier said than done. Instead, she concentrated on the pressure and movements of her hands. Twenty minutes later, she heard his breathing even out.

"Yeah, I'm that good." She said quietly to herself, looking at her hands with a satisfied smile on her face.

She gently moved his head from her lap, and stood up. Steve moved in his sleep, and was now on his back. There was just enough light from the television, that she could see his handsome face. All traces of tension and stress had disappeared. He looked younger, relaxed and free from the responsibilities that Life threw at him. Darcy wondered if this was a glimpse of pre-serum Steve.

"Superhero or not, you still need sleep." Bending down and whispering into Steve's ear. "Whenever you need to talk, you know where to find me." Placing a kiss on his forehead, lingering more than she should. "You're not alone." 

Darcy grabbed the remote off the arm of the couch, dropping it on the floor when Steve pulled her towards him. And, she was sprawled out on top of him.

"I'm cold. I don't have a blanket, and you're warm. So, I improvised." He explained, making her laugh. 

"Smooth move, Steve." Looking down at him, surprised that this was happening. 

"I've been told that I have no idea how to talk to a woman." He replied, meeting her halfway for a kiss. Short but mind blowing, leaving her breathless. "I thought you knew that I'm more action than words."

"Words are overrated." Darcy replied, moving into a more comfortable position and yawning. Closing her eyes as she felt his arms tighten around her, and kiss the top of her head. His heartbeat lulling her to sleep.

A few hours later, they wake up in the same position. Not embarrassed, but confused. A blanket is covering them, and they have no idea how it got there. They are about to ask each other that same question, when Darcy noticed the remote was on the coffee table. Next to it is a purple post-it note. She moves just enough to grab it. Reads the message out loud, making them laugh.

Proof that Tony Stark has a heart.


End file.
